Une autre vie
by Aurelie-Leon
Summary: Bella fuit son existence en se créant une toute autre vie dans une histoire qu'elle nomme "Twilight", jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve bien malgré elle, plongée dans cet incroyable univers... rating peut devenir M par la suite
1. Prologue

.

**Aurélie-Léon et kadronya se sont associées pour vous créer une toute nouvelle histoire…**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

.

.

…**UNE AUTRE VIE…**

.

…**Prologue…**

.

Et si la vie s'était trompée ?

Si j'étais née sous un mauvais astre, dans le mauvais univers et que tout à coup on m'offrait la chance de vivre la vie que j'avais toujours souhaitée ?

Comment se reconstruire, quand on doit tous recommencer ?

Dois-je suivre le fil de l'histoire que j'avais moi-même écrit ou au contraire, tout modifier ?

Après tout, ma bonne étoile avait décidé de m'offrir un nouveau départ, une autre vie…

.

**Quelque peu sombre n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il vous faudra quelque peu patienter pour la suite mais en attendant, nous espérons avoir attisés votre curiosité, chers lecteurs !**

.


	2. Un monde où on ne se sent pas à sa place

.

**CHAPITRE 1…Un monde où on ne se sent pas à sa place…**

.

.

Isabella Marie Swan.

C'est le nom que mes géniteurs m'auraient donné avant de me laisser à une vieille femme qui _s'occupa _de moi les treize premières années de mon existence.

Un prénom que je chérissais car il me donnait une identité, mais que je haïssais parce qu'il ne m'avait pas donné une famille, un père et une mère qui m'aurait aimé.

A la place, j'avais été élevé par une personne trop âgée, qui oubliait facilement que j'étais là.

Mais j'ai fait avec.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

J'avais donc appris à m'occuper de moi-même, à ne pas avoir besoin des autres pour manger, me faire la lessive, le ménage… A être indépendante tout simplement.

Je n'avais besoin de personne pour vivre.

Ma solitude me tenait compagnie.

Le seul avantage de vivre avec cette femme dont j'ignorai même le nom, était qu'elle avait une immense bibliothèque.

Et dès que j'ai appris à lire et que j'avais du temps libre, je m'y rendais et dévorais des ouvrages qui me faisaient complètement rêvé.

C'était mon échappatoire.

L'univers dans lequel j'aurais aimé vivre.

J'allais pourtant à l'école et _rencontrais_ d'autres enfants de mon âge, mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place auprès d'eux.

Je les trouvais trop différents de moi avant de comprendre avec l'âge que c'était moi qui étais différente d'eux.

J'avais grandis trop vite.

Je n'avais pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'eux. Je favorisais la lecture, quand eux privilégiaient leurs jouets.

Et puis, comment devenir amie avec des personnes qui vous mettent de côté, se moquent de vous parce que vous n'avez pas de parents, pas de beaux vêtements voire même de beaux cahiers et stylos mais surtout parce que vous êtes la préférée de la maitresse à cause de leurs propres traitements et en étant la première de la classe ?

J'avais bien vu que certaines filles me détestaient, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Mais je ne me suis jamais laissé faire.

J'avais déjà du répondant malgré mon jeune âge.

Ne pas réagir -après avoir lu dans mes livres à quel point se montrer fort, courageux et intègre étaient importants- me semblait improbable.

Et comprendre au fil des pages qu'être unique n'était pas bizarre -bien au contraire- m'était bénéfique car ça m'encourageait dans ma façon d'être, même si à cause de ça j'étais rejetée.

Mais ça ne me gênait pas de l'être.

Je ne voulais pas leur ressembler juste pour être acceptée des autres.

Ça ne me correspondait pas.

Ce n'était pas moi.

J'étais habituée à être seule, à réfléchir et agir pour et par moi-même.

Mais j'aspirai à autre chose, une autre vie peut-être.

Je voulais trouver des gens qui me ressemblent ou qui me complètent et m'épanouir auprès d'eux.

Cependant, je ne me berçais pas d'illusions.

Je savais, avec mon caractère plutôt renfermé, que ça n'arriverait pas.

Alors, je lisais encore et encore, m'imaginant à la place des personnages, vivant leurs aventures.

Puis, ma vieille tutrice décéda.

J'étais triste car même si je ne la connaissais pas elle m'avait prise sous son aile et m'avait offert un toit, à manger, un lit et une bibliothèque de bon cœur.

Mais c'est tout.

C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part mais sa perte ne suscitait rien d'autre en moi qu'une simple tristesse, ne m'étant pas vraiment attachée à elle au cours de ces treize dernières années.

Je la regretterais, oui.

Mais elle ne me manquera pas, c'était sûr.

Et puis, je n'étais pas encore toute seule :

J'avais mes livres et ça me suffisait.

.

.

.

**Et voici le premier chapitre !**

**Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu malgré qu'il soit plutôt court !**

**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la taille des chapitres, DON'T PANIC ! Ce ne sera le cas que lors des deux, trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction qui ne sont que « l'introduction » à la vraie histoire (qui sera d'ailleurs plus joyeuse que ce que vous venez de lire^^) !**

**Bisous à tous et merci d'avance à ceux qui nous laissent des reviews !**

**Aurédronya**

.


	3. Quand une rencontre rend curieux

.

**CHAPITRE 2…Quand une rencontre rend curieux…**

.

.

J'étais à l'hôpital quand les services sociaux étaient venus me chercher le soir de la mort de ma tutrice. Ils m'avaient d'ailleurs directement emmenée à l'orphelinat, sans même me faire part de leur décision.

Mais je ne me posai pas de question concernant la suite des évènements.

Ça ne m'importait pas vraiment à vrai dire.

Tout ce que ça changeait à ma vie c'était que j'allais changer de maison, peut-être même d'école.

Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais puisque je ne connaissais rien des règles à appliquer quand un enfant se retrouvait sans famille.

Tout était allé si vite.

Je voyais et ressentais encore du bout des doigts la froideur et la dureté de la joue de la vieille femme que je m'étais permise de toucher afin de lui dire adieu tandis qu'on m'emmenait dans le seul orphelinat de la ville de Seattle, Etat de Washington, l'Orphelinat « Les Petits Anges », gérée par une certaine madame Clark, à ce que j'avais entendu dire par les deux personnes des services sociaux qui discutaient à l'avant de la voiture dans lequel je me trouvais.

Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de moi.

En même temps pourquoi parler à une pauvre orpheline quand il était plus intéressant de discuter du nouvel assistant social de leur bureau, assistant qui selon leurs dires est beau comme un dieu.

Enfin on s'arrêta et c'est là que je vis la plus belle maison que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Non, pas une maison, un manoir.

Exactement le genre de bâtisse que je m'imaginais en lisant les œuvres de Jane Austen : grand, sobre mais si somptueux ! Il avait sûrement construit à la fin du XIXe siècle si j'en croyais les livres que je dévorais.

Et étrangement, ce lieu m'apaisait.

-Allez Bella, soupira une des deux dames qui m'accompagnait, me sortant de ma contemplation. La directrice nous attend.

Je m'empressais de récupérer ma seule valise, n'ayant pas beaucoup de vêtements ou d'affaires personnelles, et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat qui s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme.

Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Plutôt grande avec de beaux cheveux châtains bouclés à l'anglaise qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau blanche. Son visage était doux et fin mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention était la couleur de ses yeux :

Or ? Ambré ? Topaze ?

Je n'avais jamais vu un telle teinte, que se soit dans mes livres, ou dans le peu de _rencontres_ que je faisais à l'école ou pendant que j'accompagnais mon ancienne tutrice dans l'achat de courses quelconque.

Je savais que les yeux violets rose existaient, mais ceux couleur or c'était du jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je les trouvais sublimes et aurais bien aimé avoir les mêmes au lieu du marrons terne que j'arborais.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, en me souriant doucement. Je suis Elisabeth Clark, la directrice de cet établissement, tu dois être Isabella Swan ?

-Bella, soufflai-je d'une petite voix, quelque peu intimidée avant de me reprendre. Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle avant de nous emmener dans une pièce qui devait sûrement être son bureau.

Je n'écoutai que très peu la conversation qu'avaient les trois adultes, attendant tout simplement le moment où l'on m'emmènera dans ma nouvelle chambre même si mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le grand pan de mur à ma droite où trônait une immense bibliothèque.

J'avais envie de me lever et de regarder chaque exemplaire qu'elle possédait, avide de lire toutes ses merveilles qui semblaient m'appeler, mais réfrénais un peu mes ardeurs, sachant qu'il serait impoli de ma part de les consulter pendant une discussion entre adultes que je ne connaissais même pas.

-Tu viens Bella, m'appela la directrice. Je vais te montrer les lieux.

Je détachai à regret mon regard des livres et suivis la femme aux yeux ambrés, remarquant avec surprise que les deux personnes des services sociaux étaient déjà partis, sans même me dire au revoir.

_On ne leur avait peut-être pas apprit la politesse à ceux-là !_

Comme je le pensais, l'orphelinat était immense et très sobre dans la décoration, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup, faisant travailler mon imagination déjà très productive.

Et puis ce lieu était vraiment accueillant.

Je rencontrais aussi quelques enfants, pour la plupart beaucoup plus jeunes que moi avant que je ne découvre la chambre que je partageais avec deux petites filles, une de six ans et l'autre de sept : Ashley et Nikki qui me semblaient adorables.

Je ne pris pas le temps de les regarder plus longtemps.

Je n'étais pas une personne qui cherchait à créer des liens avec autrui, j'aimais plutôt les observer voire me plonger dans les mondes fictifs que je découvrais dans les livres, alors je n'ouvris pas la bouche pour amorcer une quelconque discussion, préférant m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre en silence.

Cependant, je remarquais très vite que l'on m'observait –un frisson parcouru mon échine dorsale, je sentais un regard sur moi- alors que la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était silencieuse si on ne prenait pas en compte mes propres déplacements et c'est en me retournant que je vis que la directrice de l'orphelinat était toujours présente.

Elle se tenait vraiment droite, semblait même figée dans sa posture, me regardant attentivement comme si elle attendait un quelconque geste ou parole de ma part, comme si elle avait peur de m'effrayer en amorçant, elle, le premier pas entre nous.

Mon cœur battait la chamade face à cette magnifique femme, elle était intimidante mais en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux je me sentais étrangement en sécurité. Pourtant je savais que les autres enfants avaient peur d'elle, ils s'éloignaient instinctivement de cette adulte, mais moi, je la trouvais fascinante.

Pour moi, elle ne pouvait pas être méchante sinon elle n'aurait pas été la responsable d'un aussi grand orphelinat.

C'était la première fois que je me sentais intéressée par autre chose que mes livres et même si j'étais un peu intimidée par sa personne, je voulais la connaitre, savoir ce qu'elle cachait car oui, elle était trop _différente_ des autres pour être _normale_.

Je lui fis un sourire quelque peu timide qui la stupéfia avant qu'elle ne me rende mon sourire, se détendant à vue d'œil.

-Je te laisse t'installer, Bella, dit-elle bienveillamment avant de quitter ma chambre.

Oui, cette femme était étrange, mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance malgré son secret, secret que j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir.

Par tous les moyens.

.

.

.

Et voici le 2e chapitre et l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage très important dans l'histoire !

Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt,

Aurédronya


	4. Premier temps a l'orphelina

**_Un énorme désolé pour se retard, qui en passant n'est pas justifiable._**

**_Tout de suite un nouveau chapitre =D_**

**_On se retrouve en bas ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Premier temps a l'orphelinat.**

Ca faisait une semaine que la personne qui s'occupé de moi étais morte.

Ca faisait une semaine que j'avais quitté ma ville, Phénix, pour aller à Seattle.

Ca faisait une semaine que j'étais dans cet orphelinat.

Et cela fait une semaine que je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, seule.

Je devais avouer que le décore de la chambre étais vraiment pas mal.

J'avais le droit à trois lits doubles, un bureau, une armoire et une étagère.

Même si l'armoire ne me servait à rien vu que le peu de vêtements m'appartenant logeait largement sur l'étagère.

J'avais pris, en revanche, tous les livres que ma deuxième petite valise pouvait contenir.

C'est-à-dire plus de deux cent livres de poche.

Ces derniers étaient bien cachés sous mon grand lit.

Les quelques meubles étais fait en merisier de couleur beige, marron clair.

Mais se qui m'inquiétais se sont les deux lits supplémentaires.

Maintenant il me restait plus qu'à espéré que ces lits resteraient inoccupés.

Puis j'aimais bien les couleurs, vert anis et gris argenté.

Naturel et sombre à la fois.

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais.

Enfin bon ce n'est pas pour ça que je reste enfermé dans cette pièce.

Je crois que la peur de la nouveauté était la causse de mon enfermement dans cette cage doré.

Étonnamment ma nouvelle tutrice n'étais pas venue me forcer à sortir.

Elle me faisait juste amener les repas.

Je l'en remercier intérieurement.

Je ne voulais pas me mêlé aux autres enfants.

Quelques un d'entre eux, trop curieux, étais venu toqué à ma porte.

D'autres allais jusqu'à lancer des pierres sur ma fenêtre.

Le lendemain de mon arrivé, on toqua a la porte de « ma chambre ».

Naturellement j'allais ouvrir.

Je suis peut-être antisociale, mais pas mal élevé.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvais se trouvais Elisabeth et deux petites filles.

La directrice nous présenta brièvement.

Puis me dit que se sont celles qui occuperont les deux lits restant.

Puis Elisabeth partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, me laissant seul avec les deux nouvelles.

L'une brune, l'autre blonde.

La brune était plus petite, environs 6-7 ans.

Elle était maigrichonne.

Un petit visage ovale.

Les yeux verts.

Un nez en trompette.

Et te petite lèvre fine.

Le tous lui donnais un air espiègle et sympathique.

La blonde était grande, environs 9-10 ans.

Elle avait un corps athlétique, pour son âge.

Un visage plus triangulaire.

Les yeux bleus océan.

Un nez fin.

Une bouche rouge et pulpeuse.

En la voyant j'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, elle avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.

Je me dis que finalement j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

La petite Ashley, la brune, étais une vraie pipelette.

Même si je lui répondais que sommairement elle continuer de parler.

La blonde, Nikki, nous parlais que très peu.

Les seules fois où elle nous avait adressé la parole s'était pour nous critiqué.

Mais Ashley ne se laisser pas démonté et continuer sa parlotte.

Je crois que Nikki est un peu comme moi sauf qu'elle se laisse moins approcher que moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici, mais sa lui fait pas plaisir.

Enfin à qui cela peut plaire.

On était à la nuit du huitième jour.

Pour le moment tous se passe bien avec mes colocataire.

Si l'on peut les nommer ainsi.

Je ne cherche pas à faire amis avec, mais il n'en reste pas moins plaisant de discuter avec des filles.

Et oui, « des » filles.

On peut dire que Nikki c'est laisse emporter par le dynamisme d'Ashley.

Elles apportaient un peu de couleur et de vie dans cette chambre.

Puis peut-être que finalement je pourrais vivre les années suivantes, à l'orphelinat, avec plus de joie.

Grâce, à _elles_.

C'est avec ces dernières pensées que je m'endormie.

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, pas très important.**_

_**Mais tellement mignon.**_

_**En passant je chercher une béta.**_

_**Voila bisous a toute !**_

_**Alors une petite review ? *-* **_


	5. La bibliothèque

_**Voilà un autre chapitre !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ^^**_

**Chapitre 4**** : La bibliothèque.**

Sa faisait une semaine maintenant que les filles m'avaient rejointe dans la chambre.

Pour l'instant tout se passaient bien.

On s'entendait bien, même avec Nikki.

Puis du moment où elles me laissaient en paix dans mon monde de fiction.

Un soir j'ai attendu qu'elles dorment profondément pour sortir discrètement de la chambre.

Un fois l'opération réussite avec succès.

Je suis parti à la recherche d'une bibliothèque.

Avec ma chance j'allais me perde dans les couloirs et/ou réveiller tout le monde en tombant dans les escaliers.

Après une heure de rechercher, je la trouvais enfin.

Elle était situé un étage au dessus de ma chambre.

En y entrant, je su que j'étais au paradis, des centaines, voir des milliers de livres.

Ancien ou nouveau.

Classique ou fiction.

Le paradis sur Terre, enfin pour moi.

Après cette nuit à lire sur un des canapés de la bibliothèque, j'y est passé toutes les autres nuits.

La routine s'installa.

Toutes les nuits j'y retournai.

J'y lisais toute la nuit et au petit matin retourné dans mon lit, sans réveiller les filles.

Cette habitude durant un peu plus de deux semaines.

Jusqu'au jour où, malheureusement, la directrice me surpris à lire.

Cette nuit là, j'étais assise sur l'un des canapés en velours, en train de lire un livre sur les Dieux grecs.

-Alors, Bella que fait- tu as la bibliothèque, si tard dans la nuit ?

J'ai levé la tête, une main sur le cœur.

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Désolé. Mais répond à ma question jeune fille.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais tous lui raconté.

Mais je lui faisais étrangement confiance.

Ce qui ne mettait jamais arrivé.

Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible.

Je décidais que je pouvais m'attaché à une personne.

-Oh, euh … je lis des livres la nuit, dans la bibliothèque. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, madame la directrice ?

-Non pas du tout ça me fait très plaisir que les enfants de mon établissement lise. Mais appelle moi Lily, je sens que nous allons devenir bonne copine. Par compte je voudrais savoir une dernière chose après je te laisse.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Pourquoi la nuit ?

-Parce que c'est plus calme. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que l'on va devenir amie ?

-Intuition féminine !

Sa réponse ne me suffisant pas.

Je levais un sourcil en attente d'une réponse plus fournis.

-A vrais dire, nous somme pareil toutes les deux.

La je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Vous pouvez vous expliqué, s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

-C'est pourtant simple, ma chérie. Moi aussi je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres, et pourtant je me s'en seul mais ne vais pas vers eux. Et pour finir moi aussi je me réfugie dans les livres.

Là j'étais estomaqué comment savais telle tous cela de moi alors que je ne sort jamais de ma chambre.

-Bon, sais vrai ce n'est pas dur à savoir pour les livres et que je n'aime pas la compagnie. Mais comment savais vous que je me s'en seule ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai vécu se que tu vie, cela c'est passé il y a longtemps.

Elle me cachait quelque chose je le sentais, mais décidais de laisser passé.

Après tout elle n'avait pas de compte à me rendre.

Lily me sorti de mes pensées.

-Tu devrais aller te couché il se fait tard. Me dit-elle, sur un ton sans appel.

-Bien. Bonne nuit, Lily.

-A toi aussi Bella.

A partir de se jour, tout les soirs on se retrouvait à la bibliothèque.

Soit pour parler simplement de nos vies.

Enfin surtout de ma vie.

Soit pour lire et donner nos points de vus.

Et sa me plaisait.

Maintenant, j'en arrivais à la considérer comme une tante.

Ma marraine la bonne fée.

Je ne pouvais pas mieux trouver.

_**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus ça avance doucement mais surement !**_

_**Bisous mes cheri(es) !**_


	6. mon inspiration, mon nouveau monde

**feliciaD**** : merci de m'avoir suivi malgré ma longue absence, je m'en excuse profondément. Et pour me faire pardonner un troisième chapitre pour ma ptite gourmande D. Et le quatrième suivra avant la fin du WK. Bisous et encore merci.**

**elo-didie**** : merci sa me fait très plaisir d'avoir une ptite review ^^**

**mathildeD**** : merci pour ta review, dit moi se que tu pense de ce chapitre.**

**Adeline73100 : Observatrice =D oui c'est « je » maintenant puisque je n'est plus de nouvelle de ma collaboratrice, je me suis donner un bon coup de pied au fesse pour plus vous faire attendre. Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue absence *-*. Merci pour le conseil mais comme vous n'êtes même pas 4 lectrices à lire cette fiction et qu'il n'y a que deux petit chapitres à relire sans compter le prologue, je ne vois pas trop le résumé xD mais merci du conseil. Et Bella rencontra Alice et Rose mais dans un autre monde alors ne t'attache pas a Ashley et Nikki. Mais je pense que se chapitre va te donner quelque indice ^^ dit moi se que tu en pense =D. Bisous on se retrouve en bas D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Mon inspiration, mon nouveau monde.**

Voila un mois, maintenant, que Lily et moi nous retrouvions le soir à la bibliothèque.

Notre relation avait bien changé depuis mes premiers pas à l'orphelinat.

Certes on s'entendait déjà très bien avant.

Mais maintenant c'est devenu ma meilleure amie.

Malgré mon anti socialité.

Et notre différence d'âge.

Puis mentalement je pouvais dire que j'étais mature, et croyez le ou non mais malgré les apparences Lily est resté très enfant dans sa tête.

Et cela sans être nunuche.

Donc forcément sa rapproche.

Avec Nikki et Ashley tout va bien.

On est amie maintenant, toutes les trois.

Et oui même avec Nikki.

Mais je ne veux pas m'attaché avec mes colocataires de chambre.

Parce qu'au fond de moi je sais que si je le fait je vais souffrir.

Or, Lily a une aura trop puissante pour ne pas m'attirer.

Aujourd'hui je vais parler à Lily, pour la première fois, de l'inspiration qu'elle m'apporte.

Je vais lui parler de l'histoire qui se joue dans ma tête toutes les nuits.

Celle pour laquelle mes doigts frétillent d'impatience de l'écrire sur papier, chaque jour pour rajouter un élément oublié la veille.

J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle m'encouragera, m'aidera et me soutiendra.

Je ne peux plus reculer je suis devant la porte de sont bureau, toute tremblante de peur et d'angoisse.

Et oui, pour la première fois je suis sorti, le jour, de ma chambre.

Les enfants de l'orphelinat me regardent avec curiosité pour certain et d'autre avec compassion ou pitié.

Certes je ne sort pas de ma chambre, mais je ne crois pas ressembler a un extraterrestre.

La voix claire de Lily me parvient, à l'oreille.

Elle me demande d'entrer.

Ce que je fis.

Etant déjà venu, un soir, dans son bureau je ne suis pas surprise du décor moderne et froid, qui contraste avec le reste du décor chaleureux de l'orphelinat.

Les papiers formant mon histoire sont fermement collés contre ma poitrine.

Mes mains tremblent et sont moites.

Ma tête tourne, en plus des bouffées de chaleurs.

- Bonjour Bella, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en pleine journée ? m'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres charnu.

- Je… voilà… je voulais te voir pour te… te faire lire… l'histoire que tu… tu ma inspire. Enfin… y a aussi Ashley et Nikki qui… qui me long inspiré. Puis mes souhait… enfin voilà… ta compris. Bafouai-je. Je senti le rouge me monté au joue. Je m'avance vite faire sont bureau, pose la liasse de feuille qui formaient mon histoire et fis je chemin inverse tout aussi vite. Je... je reviendrais demain… alors… euh… si tu a le temps de le lire… enfin… voilà… à demain Lily ! m'exclamai-je.

Je sors, du bureau, à toute vitesse.

Si j'étais resté plus longtemps à regarder Lily, j'aurai vu ses yeux brillés étrangement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre, sur mon lit que je me permets de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Pour rejoindre mes rêves peupler de beau et gentil vampire.

Mais tout n'est jamais comme dans nos songes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu se nouveau chapitre, court, mais trèèès important =D**

**Vaut impressions, une review ?**


	7. Mon histoire

**Voilà chose promis, chose du !**

**Un nouveau chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Elo-didie**** : Merci miss pour tes deux reviews ^^ j'espère avoir répondu a tes question dans se chapitre. Bisous !**

**FeliciaD ****: Et oui plus on avance dans les chapitre plus l'histoire se construit, logique D. Bisous ! **

**MathildeD**** : Salut ! Pour les chapitres plus long je vais essayer, mais je préfère en mettre régulièrement. Puis sa va avec mon inspiration et je ne veux pas faire des long qui ne veulent rien dire. Mais je pense qu'en avançant dans l'histoire ils seront plus longs. Bisous ! **

**Helimoen**** : Merci miss pour ta review, voila le chapitre t'en attendu ! **

**Lili Pattsy**** : Hey j'espère que se chapitre va répondre a tes questions, si non alors attend les prochain chapitre là tu aura tes réponses D bonne lecture. Bisous ! **

**The Lady Of Sadness ****: Merci pour ta review sa me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta proposition aussi mais pour l'instant je me passe de Béta, puisque j'écris mon chapitre le relis et directe je le met sur fanfiction mais je voudrais bien de ton aide comme béta quand j aurai écrit un ou deux chapitre en avance pendant les vacances comme sa pas de retard =D Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**** : L'histoire.**

Voila deux jours que je suis retourné dans ma chambre, après avoir donné mon histoire a Lily.

Elle n'ait pas encore venu mon voir.

Je pense qu'elle attend que je fasse le premier pas.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante pour cela.

Elle est tellement patiente, avec moi.

Toujours.

C'est dans sa nature, son caractère.

Mais j'ai rarement vu des personnes comme elle.

Elle est si maternelle avec moi.

C'est pour cela que je me suis inspiré d'elle pour créée mes personnages.

Surtout pour Esmée.

Esmée Cullen.

La mère de famille dans mon histoire.

Cette dernière à le même caractère maternel que Lily.

Mais physiquement elles sont différentes.

Lily a le visage ovale, or Esmée a le visage rectangulaire.

Mais elles sont aussi belle l'une que l'autre.

Puis j'ai pris d'autre caractéristique de Lily.

Comme ses yeux ambre qui se change en noir, selon sont humeur.

J'ai aussi pris sa peau, froide, dure et blanche tel un cadavre.

Et bien sur sa beauté hors du commun.

Ou comme je dirais si j'étais resté une enfant candide.

Elle est dotée d'une beauté magique.

Toute c'est information je les ai supplanté sur la famille d'Esmée.

La famille Cullen.

Composé d'Esmée, son mari Carlisle puis leurs enfants Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper.

Rosalie est marié à Emmett, de même qu'Alice l'ai avec Jasper.

Dans ma fiction je n'est réellement inventé que les garçons de la famille Cullen, en plus du décor.

Sinon pour les filles sa a été simple Rosalie est la parfaite copie de Nikki et Alice l'identique d'Ashley.

Je leur est juste ajouté les caractéristiques de Lily, leurs est inventé un âme-sœur et créée une histoire, un passé.

Le plus dur n'a pas été d'inventé les garçons Cullen.

Non, eux je savais comment je les voulais, même mon âme-sœur a été facile a faire.

Et oui je me suis inséré dans l'histoire.

D'ailleurs c'est mon personnage qui a été les plus compliqué.

Dans mon monde je m'appelle Isabella, Isabella Swan.

Et j'ai des parents !

Dans mon univers, je ne voulais pas être comme je suis à l'orphelinat.

Alors, je me suis d'écrite comme si je pouvais être moi-même.

Pétillante de vie et rigolote.

J'est décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Je sors de ma chambre.

Et me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice.

Je répète se que j'ai fait il y a même pas deux jours.

Je toque et rentre dans la pièce après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

- Bonjour Lily. As-tu lu mon livre ? demandais-je directement.

- Bonjour ma puce, oui je l'ai lu. Tut ! Avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Oui, j'ai a-do-ré ! Cette idée de famille vampire végétarienne avec l'un des vampires qui doit devenir le compagnon d'une humaine. C'est… y a pas de mot ! Magnifique ! exclama-t-elle.

Ouah ! J'espérais qu'elle aime, mais je suis comme même ému.

- Mer… merci Lily. Balbutiais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- De rien je le pense vraiment ma puce. Me dit- elle avec un tendre sourire. Va te coucher maintenant, princesse.

- C'est vrai il se fait tard ! ajoutais-je.

Sur ses mots je lui fais un bisou, sur la joue.

Et parti rapidement me coucher.

Ce que je ne savais pas à se moment la c'est que je ne me réveillerais pas au même endroit.

**

* * *

**

**Voila j'espère avoir aidé certaine personne a mieux comprendre l'histoire =D**

**Bisous et au Week End prochain !**

**Une ptite review ?**


	8. Les années passent

**Hey petit retard, désolé.**

**Mais cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a coupé internet =/.**

**Mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme sa j'ai écrit un chapitre beaucoup plus long et détaillé que les autres.**

**Bon j'ai fait les quelques changement dont j'avais besoin. Pour ce qu'y veulent les lires ils sont dans les chapitres 2 et 3.**

**Mais comme ils sont mineurs je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif.**

**A LIRE : Bella a sept ans, Ashley a six ans et Nikki a neuf ans. Et elles se sont rencontrées qu'une semaine après l'arriver de Bella. Et j'ai supprimé la dernière phrase du chapitre 6.**

**Voilà c'est tout petit ^^**

**Désolé si je ne réponds pas au review, mais sinon j'aurai mis beaucoup plus de temps à poster, mais je les est toutes lu et elles me vont énormément plaisir. Encore merci de croire en moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Les années passent.**

Voilà déjà dix ans que je suis sorti du bureau de Lily, pour lui demander sont avis sur mon premier livre. Et oui, le premier. Il y en d'autres qui on suivi.

Au jour, d'aujourd'hui j'ai fini la série de mon histoire. J'ai écrit la dernière ligne aujourd'hui même.

De quoi sa parle ? Humm, juste d'une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire. L'humaine, c'est moi. Le vampire, c'est l'homme parfait, mon âme sœur, celui dont je rêve, Edward. Lui et sa famille, les Cullen, fond parti de mon imagination. L'histoire est en faite la vie que j'aimerais vivre, celle que je vis par procuration dans mes rêves. Avec de l'action et du paranormal en plus. Et bien sur le conte se fini bien, même très bien.

Pourquoi je parle de « rêve » ? C'est simple tout se que j'ai écrit dans mes livres, je les ai vécu dans mes rêves.

Tout d'abord, il y a la ma rencontre et mon amour avec Edward, la famille Cullen et la traque de James dans le premier.

Puis la rupture avec Edward, mon amitié avec Jacob, l'attaque de Laurent faite pour Victoria la compagne de James qui voulait se vengé de sa mort, j'ai été sauvé par les loups et ma course pour sauvé Edward des Volturi, les rois des vampires et tout cela rien que dans le deuxième tome, c'est charger me direz vous.

Ensuite dans les tomes trois il y a mon amour pour Edward mais aussi pour Jacob, la guerre des nouveau nées crée par Victoria et la demande en mariage d'Edward à qui j'ai dit oui.

C'est le tome que j'ai le moins aimé écrire et vivre, si on peut dire.

Pourquoi ? C'est simple dans mes rêves j'assiste juste à l'histoire, je ne participe pas, et comme je me suis promis d'écrire tout se que je vois donc je ne pouvais pas ignorer les sentiments de la Bella du rêve.

Or, moi qui était externe a l'histoire, je savais que c'était Edward mon âme sœur et non Jacob.

Malheureusement je ne _pouvais_ rien faire.

Enfin dans le quatrième et dernier tome je me mari avec Edward, on par en Lune de miel, je tombe enceinte, j'accouche d'une petite fille, Edward me transforme, les Volturi veulent tuer ma fille, on appelle tout les amis de notre famille, finalement on gagne et on fini heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Enfin sa je ce n'est pas puisque je n'ai plus de rêve, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur.

Ne plus voir mon époux et ma fille est se qui met le plus dur à supporter, même si je ne leur parler pas j'en suis venu a les considéré comme telle. Je m'étais habitué à leur présence.

Oh ! Je ne vous est pas dit ! Si la Bella de mon rêve apprécié autant Jacob c'est parce que lui et ma fille était des âmes sœur. En langage de loup, il s'est « imprégner ». Faite pas cette tête ! Je vais vous expliquer. En gros le loup regarde une personne pour la première fois, si celle-ci est sont âme sœur alors directement il ne voit plus que l'individu concerner. C'est en quelque sorte sont centre de graviter. Comme le Soleil l'est pour la Terre.

C'est le papa qui n'était pas très content ! Et c'est peu dire, son petit bébé avec un gars de 17 ans qui avait déjà essayé de lui voler sa copine. Gloups !

Enfin bref… Je suis toute émue j'ai fini les quatre tomes. Vous devez vous dire en dix ans écrire que quatre tome ce n'est pas glorieux.

Mais à côté j'écrivais des histoires pour les petits de l'orphelinat. Parce que oui personne ne m'a adopté.

En même temps les enfants de plus 7 ans ne sont pas très réclamés.

Surtout les solitaires et timides comme moi. Puis on ne peut pas dire que je suis une beauté, je suis banale même pour un enfant.

Dans la réalité je suis brune avec les marrons, un corps superbe. Je suis de taille assez petite pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans, 1 mètre 65 pour 55 kilo.

Mais malgré tout j'ai des formes comme il faut et où il faut des seins haut, ronde et ferme, tout comme mes fesses. Ensuite j'ai une taille fine et sculpté comme une sirène, en plus j'ai de longues jambes bien galbé.

Je ne suis pas à plaindre à se niveau là.

Mais dans mes rêves et ma fiction, je suis d'une beauté ténébreuse.

Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, un teint blanc comme la mort et des lèvres rouge comme le sang, me différencie de mes semblables humains.

Un peu comme blanche neige, sauf que mes cheveux sont ondulés et qu'il m'arrive au rein, leurs pointes caressent le début de mes fesses. De plus mon visage est ovale et comporte des traits fin, comportant de longs cils épais et noirs, puis des sourcils fin et bien tracé.

Pour mon corps ? J'ai vu dans mes rêves que j'avais le même que dans la réalité, ce qui ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Mais surtout dans mes rêves je ne suis plus maladroite ! Alléluia !

En vampire ? Hum… Je ne pourrai point vous dire, mon visage et mon corps était brouillé et flou. Comme si mon destin pouvait encore changer.

Mais ça je l'est pas mis dans mes livres, c'est… Je ne sais pas je ressens le besoin de la garder pour moi. Alors dans mes livres j'ai juste rajouté mes caractéristiques vampiriques yeux ambre, peau dure, froide et blanche.

Enfin voilà… Ah ! J'allais oublier dans mes rêve je voyais que j'avais un pouvoir.

Mais lequel ? Je l'ignore.

Alors comme Edward, qui est télépathe, ne pouvait pas lire dans mes penser, j'ai mis que j'avais un bouclier mental. Carlisle avait fait venir un ami à lui. Celui-ci pouvait voir les pouvoir des autres, malheureusement quand il a dit mon pouvoir sa voit était déformer et incompréhensible.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, avant que je ne m'égare plus.

Que sont devenue Ashley et Nikki ? Elles ont été accueillie dans une même famille un an et demi après que je les est rencontrés.

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais et ne devais pas m'attacher, malheureusement. Je l'ai fait, mais je ne regrette pas. J'ai vécu de très bon moment avec elles.

Enfin bon Lily n'a remis personne a leurs placent. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je peux laisser la lumière allumer jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour écrire ou lire.

Je vais toujours à la bibliothèque, la nuit. Lily vient aussi quand elle a le temps. Et on discute comme des meilleures amies, rien n'a changer de se côté là.

Nous sommes le 13 septembre aujourd'hui et, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-sept ans et toutes mes dents.

Je prends le dernier tome de mon histoire. J'ai nommé ma fiction comme le premier tome, c'est-à-dire _Twilight_.

Lily m'a organisé une fête d'anniversaire.

Au file des années je ne me suis pas faite des amis, mis a par Ashley et Nikki. Mais elles sont parties depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux. Grace à mes livres pour enfant, les petits m'adorent.

Je suis leur grande sœur, en quelque sorte.

Donc le soir pour les endormirent je les réuni dans le grand salon, près de la cheminé.

Et je leur lis une histoire. Ils adorent quand c'est mes propres histoires que je lis. Mais comme je leurs dit je ne suis point une poule pondeuse. Donc je lis aussi les contes de Disney.

Je n'étais pas pour fêter mon anniversaire, mais mes petits bouts mon fait changer d'avis.

Donc, me voilà maintenant devant le couloir qui mène à la salle des fêtes.

Dans 5 secondes je suis devant les portes.

5…4…3…2

Oups moi et ma maladresse !

Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis centrale du couloir.

Et Bam je me suis pris les portes de la salle…

Me voilà dans la grande salle...

Devant tous le monde…

Les quatre fers en l'aire !

C'est classe très classe !

J'ai jamais eu aussi honte que maintenant.

Quoi que ! Quand je suis tombé de la balançoire, les fesses en l'aire, la jupe remonter. Et encore ce n'est pas le pire, ce jour là je porter ma petite culotte blanche. Jusque là sa pourrais allez le truc c'est que dessus il y avait des cœurs rouge.

Bon aller Bella !

Je me redresse avec le plus de dignité possible. Je sers fermement mon tome contre ma poitrine. Qui heureusement lui ne m'a pas échappé des mains.

Les petits rigolent en me regardant, aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant est gracieux dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et c'est peu dire.

Un regard noir, plus tard, je peux reprendre ma marche. Une fois avoir traversé la salle, je rejoins Lily et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, comme d'habitude.

Je donne, discrètement, le livre à Lily. Et la fête commence !

Confetti et musique sont au rendez vous.

Pour mon gâteau d'anniversaire, Lily me la fait en personne. Ça m'a beaucoup touché, surtout que c'est un gâteau tout chocolat.

Miaaam !

Au moment de souffler mes 17 bougies, je fis un vœu.

_Je souhaite que ma vis soit comme dans mon livre._

Je savais que se n'était pas possible, mais je ne savais pas quoi demander d'autre. Puis c'est se que je voulais le plus au monde.

La fête dura 3 heure, où les enfants dansés, chantés et mangés.

Je parti me coucher vers 22 heures. Une fois bien installer sous les draps prête à m'endormir. J'entendis la voix de Lily me souffler :

_Que ton vœu soit réalisé. _

Et je sombré dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
